Love Has No Boundaries
by Queen Kristina
Summary: Logan and Marie romance fic!!! Just what happens when Logan wakes up to find Marie in his room??? Rated PG-13 for the use of one sentence. **R&R** please :)


Love Has No Boundaries  
-Queen Kristina  
  
  
Here is a short and romantic  
love story for all of us Logan/Marie  
fans!  
I don't own X-Men...or the characters  
portrayed, or the actors who portray  
them...although Hugh Jackman is one  
yummy actor. (Come on! Am I right?!?)  
**blushing**  
Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been 2 weeks since Logan had returned. Not to the school,  
but to Marie. It was clear to everyone that had it not been for  
her, Logan wouldn't have come back.  
Marie sat awake one night in her room. Since she considered herself  
dangerous to everyone, she was granted her own room. It was just  
a little after one in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. Marie  
sat a desk in her room, glancing at a picture of Logan and herself.  
He had his arm around her shoulder and she had hers around his  
waist. Marie smiled to herself as she remembered that she had  
had butterflies in her stomach. Logan touched her and didn't seem  
to care about her power. He treated her the way she liked. Gently  
but normal. Marie sighed to herself. What would she give to be able  
to hold his face in her 'hands' and kiss him with everything she had in  
her. She wanted him. His body. His heart. His love. She wished for  
that more than anything. He was the only reason she was grateful  
to be a mutant. Had she not run away because of it, she wouldn't have  
met him.  
Her heart ached for him. She was a young woman now. Nineteen, but  
still a girl in her heart. And who knows exactly how much older Logan  
was, that didn't matter.  
Tired of arguing her feelings in her mind, Marie got up, put on her gloves,  
and headed for the only place she ever went at this time of night. To his room...  
  
Marie knocked on his door. He didn't answer. She glanced down  
at the crack and saw that light was on and proceded to knock  
again. When he didn't answer, she opened the door quietly and  
peeked in. Logan was asleep on his bed. He fell asleep with the  
light on. Marie smiled to herself and walked in. She walked to the  
side of the bed and touched his shirt that hung from the head of  
the bed. She blushed at thinking how the shirt was lucky to be able  
to hug Logan all day long. Marie sat on her knees and rested her  
head on her arms, which were crossed on the bed. She just  
watched her Logan sleep. So sexy yet so child like. She seemed  
to be the only one who saw a child like side to him. He reminded  
her of being a child herself. Just moments ago, she couldn't sleep,  
but now, like all the time when she was near Logan, she was comfortable   
and warm, and finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Logan awoke the next morning and noticed he left his light on.  
He went to glance at the clock on the nightstand when he saw Marie  
asleep. She had fallen alseep next to the bed in the potion she was  
in hours ago.  
Logan smiled. He always did enjoy the thought of waking up next to  
her, but this wasn't exactly what he intended. He reached out to  
touch her, very carefully, but she woke up.  
"Mornin Darlin. Didn't know I had company till just now."  
Marie was embarrassed. She didn't mean to sleep like that.  
"Sorry...I guess I fell alseep." she said standing up.  
Logan sat up in bed and scooted over, which was clear to them  
both, he wanted her to sit next to him.  
"What's up, Darlin?" he asked, reffering to why she had come in.  
"Nothing, I couldn't sleep."  
"And you didn't wake me up? I'm a terrible host." he joked.  
That brought a smile to her face, which is what he wanted. He loved  
her smile. It was a smile that she had only for him.  
"You looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you."  
"Peaceful??? Really. I didn't know that that was possible with me." he joked  
again.  
Marie, every few seconds, sneeked a peek at his chest. His dogtags, that  
she had held for him, were hanging from his neck. He promised that as  
long as she had those, he would always return.  
The thought of him leaving again made her heart ache. Marie looked upset  
and Logan noticed. He reached a hand to her leg and asked what was wrong.  
She looked at him.  
"I don't want you to leave." she began to cry.  
He gave her a lopsided grin. "I wasn't aware I was, darlin."  
"I mean, I don't want you to leave me, ever."  
There was a brief moment of silence, and suddenly she realized what she  
said. Marie tried to take it back.  
"I mean..."  
"I will never leave you. Once you entered my life, you are there forever."  
Marie smiled. Logan took the corner of his blanket and wiped tears away  
from her face.  
Logan took her gloved hand and put it over his heart.  
"It beats because of you. It beats for you."  
Marie blushed a deep red. She took her hand put to his face. Only the glove  
was between his face and her hand. A barrier that seemed that it would always  
be there.  
Logan and Marie's eyes locked and nothing drew their gaze from eachother.  
Slowly, Logan closed in closer to her. And he gently kissed her lips.  
This was a complete shock to Marie, not that he done it, but that he had done  
it and not had his energy taken.  
After smiling to her, Logan kissed her again. Longer, but before anything could  
happen he pulled away.  
"Logan...stop. I'll hurt you."  
"Darlin, I can heal quicky remember? As long as it isn't a long period of time, I'll  
be fine. Besides, anything that happens to be from kissing you is worth it. Marie  
I can't take being near you and not being with you. That drives me crazy. I dream  
about you. Marie I love you. I need you."  
Marie blushed and smiled. Her heart soared. No only did he not care that she might  
be dangerous, but he loved her.  
Marie put her gloved hands on his chest and smiled. "I love you too, Logan, I always  
have."  
Logan smiled at her, as she moved her hand up to the back of his head and pulled him  
in for another kiss. With one hand on her back, he pulled his blanket over her lap, then  
placed his hand on her now covered waist.  
Only briefly did they stop kissing. Just enough so no damage came to Logan and they  
would kiss again.   
Marie's body tingled as he moved his hand gently up and down her back.  
Logan moved his head to her neck and gave her quick kisses. Marie clasped her arms  
around his neck, closed her eyes, and wore a gentle smile. Her dream was true. She felt  
him cup her breast and that sent shivers through her body. His touch was what she needed.  
Logan returned his lips to hers. They moved into a more comfortable potion, and that entire  
morning, carefully, Logan made love to his new found love. Something the two not only  
needed but had wanted since they first layed eyes on eachother...  
  
-The End...  
...Queen Kristina 


End file.
